gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Breakthrough
Breakthrough is the thirty-second episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on November 10, 1979 and North America on September 3, 2001. Synopsis Marker tells Bright that another enemy is approaching White Base. With much of the regular pilots in the shower, Bright has Hayato Kobayashi head out on Guntank. Amuro tells Fraw he wants to head out in the Gundam Sky and is given permission. Bright tells Sayla to get some rest and that Sleggar will fill in for her. The mobile armor Zakrello approaches Guntank and fires upon it. On the Zanzibar, Char is angry to hear that Dimitri has headed out without permission to avenge Tokwan. He tells Mulligan that he will be court-martialed if it happens again. Amuro heads out on the Gundam Sky. Zakrello is able to heavily damage the Guntank with its beam cannon and claws. Amuro is unsuccessful in hitting the Zakrello, which scratches the Gundam Sky as it passes by. The next time they pass by however, Amuro is able to stab the Zakrello with a beam saber, destroying it. Back on White Base, Amuro talks to Sleggar about Char. Sayla comes in to take over for Amuro. As the Zanzibar undergoes repair, Char opens up communication with Dren's Camel Squadron. Char tells Dren about the Trojan Horse (Zeon's name for the White Base) and says that he should be able to intersect them. Dren orders his squadron, made up of a group of Musais, to head after the Trojan Horse. Sayla tries to rest inside White Base, thinking of the battle with the Bigro and her brother. In the dock, repairs are done to the Gundam's arm. Sayla comes to see Amuro, asking him what she can do to become a better pilot, and whether she could fight against Char. On the bridge, Oscar detects 3 approaching Musais and Bright orders the ship to go combat status one. White Base prepares for battle. The Musais send out six Rick Doms. Dren thinks about seeing the Trojan Horse and the Gundam again. Bright orders Sleggar, who was heading to the main cannon, to instead go out in the G-Fighter. Guntank and Guncannon also head out. Amuro gives advice to Sleggar, telling him that the G-Fighter is manually operated. Amuro helps Sayla get ready for battle. She says that she isn't worried because they are not fighting the Zanzibar, causing Amuro to think that she's acting strangely. Meanwhile the Zanzibar watches as the Trojan Horse tries to breakthrough the Camel Squadron and attempts to attack the Trojan Horse from the rear. Meanwhile, the Earth Federation's Tienem fleet departs Earth and heads for Luna II. Sleggar fires at the enemy, causing Kai and Hayato to think he is rushing into things. The Guntank and Guncannon separate and Sayla wonders what they are doing, thinking that they can only win if they coordinate with each other. Kai does battle with a Rick Dom, destroying it. Other Rick Doms soon overwhelm him though. Guntank is hit, but Sayla manages to destroy another Rick Dom. Dren orders his flee to charge the Trojan Horse at maximum speed. White Base is hit by the Rick Doms and Mirai tries to evade them as best she can. White Base fires at the Musais, but only hits a gun turret, angering Bright, who had demanded they aim for the bridge or engine. Amuro tells Bright he will be heading out, and Bright says to focus all efforts on the Musais. A Rick Dom immediately charges him, but Amuro destroys its head with ease. The Guntank returns to White Base. One of the Musais takes a direct hit and is destroyed. Dren orders the Rick Doms to retreat because they are in their line of fire. Dren desires to destroy the Trojan Horse before Char arrives. Dren is told that they are having a hard time finding the Gundam, and a Rick Dom searching for it is destroyed right in front of the Musai's bridge. White Base takes a direct hit. A high speed object is detected approaching the Musais. Another Musai is hit and Dren sees the Gundam approaching. Amuro easily charges past a Rick Dom and slices into the Musai's bridge, sucking Dren and the others out into space. The Rick Dom charges the Gundam again but Amuro is able to destroy it. Gundam throws its beam javelin at the last remaining Musai, destroying it. On the Zanzibar Char is surprised to find that Dren couldn't even hold his own until he arrived. Knowing that the Zanzibar is in their path were they to head to Luna II, Bright decides that White Base will instead head to Side 6. Mirai asks if they should really be heading there, but Bright says they need to make repairs and couldn't go through another battle. Sleggar says Side 6 is neutral and they don't have to worry about it. A nervous looking Mirai directs White Base towards Side 6. Important Events *'Deceased:' Dren, Dimitri *'Mecha Introduced:' Zakrello Staff *'Script:' Kenichi Matsuzaki *'Unit Director:' Susumu Gyoda *'Animation Director:' Kazuo Tomizawa